Over Looked Beauty
by LoveGurl5231
Summary: Nicolette has always been invisible.But is the statement'It's better to be looked over then over looked' always true? BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!
1. Prologue

**Hello readers! If you're reading this then I thank you. This is my first Twilight fanfic. Hopefully it goes smoothly. I got my inspiration fo this story by listening to the song Teenage Dirtbag. Awesome song BTW. But I'm just rambling. So here is the prologue to my new story, Over Looked Beauty. Hopefully you like it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own and NEVER will own Twilight!**

Nicolette's point of view:

Hello. My name is Nicolette Marie DeMouchi. Yes it's Italian,but most people call me Nikki. I am 16 and a Junior in high school. I am here to tell you my story. The story of my so called life. You might want to sit down and grab some popcorn while your at it. You're in for quite a ride.

My whole life I've been a nobody. Someone people just over looked. I was an out cast with very few friends. It's not like people intentionally didn't notice me, I just tend to blend into the shadows. Or that's what I like to think. I have 3 friends. They are 2 guys and a girl actually. Their names are Scott. He is the average 'pot head' skater. Even though he's never touched drugs or 'adult' beverages a day in his life. Scott is tall and lanky. He is stronger than he looks. Scott had shaggy dirty blonde hair that has a surfer kind of look. He has striking blue eyes and tanned is Elijah. We call him Eli. Eli is what you call...different. He dresses in all black and even drives a hearse. Yeah...not your typical kid. Eli is labled as the 'Emo' kid. Don't they know 'Emo' stands for emotionally disturbed? Apparently not. He isn't emotionally disturbed. He dresses and acts like that by has shaggy black hair, piercing emerald eyes, and olive skin. He wasn't born in LaPush. He moved here when we were all in 3rd grade. Lastly is Jade. She is kinda the bully of the school, in a sense. She won't just bash a kid's face in because she felt like it. She will only do that if they piss her off, offend her, or are just plain assholes to us. In my opinion, Jade is very pretty. She would have guys lined up if she wasn't so mean to people. Jade is average height. She has long brown hair and big hazel eyes. She is very confrontational and tempormental. Jade just acts tough when really she is a big teddy bear inside. She will do anything for the people she cares about or loves. Then finally there is me. I'm known as a nobody. Or if anything a 'nerd'. I do consider myself a nerd but I think I'm one of those cool nerds. The nerds, that when you meet them you think they are like bad ass? Yeah I'm one of those. But the thing is...people don't really get to know me. I am roughly about 5'2. I have long ass brown wavy hair and big green eyes. I inherited them from my mother. I am half Italian from my dad and half Quileute from my mom. I also have tanned russet skin from both of my parents. Jade the guys always tell me I'm beautiful. I never see it though. Maybe they are lying and only saying it because I'm one of their bestfriends.

My fashion sense is a little different. I mainly wear skinny jeans and T-shirts. But not just any T-shirts. Band T-shirts to all my favorite bands like the Ramones, Social Distortion, and my personal favorite Blink182. I'll basically wear what people throw at me if I like it. I also wear my custome T-shirts. I made one that said this: 'I don't have ADD...Oh a bunny!' It's one of my favorite T-shirts. Another one of my fav's is my pink one that says 'Free Hugs $1' I thought it was funny so I bought it. I guess you could say I have an excentric style. I also will wear mini skirts and that shit. Sometimes I'll wear vintage. I'm not just your ordinary girl. I LOVE to read. Comics and Shakespeare. Most of Shakespeare is divine except for one piece that makes me want to claw my own eyes out. The one and only Romeo and Juliet. It's just stupid to me. Love at first sight my ass. Like seriously they didn't really love each other. They were just horny and hormonal teenagers. Trust me, love at first sight doesn't exist. It takes time to learn how to love someone. Well for me...it does.

Today is Sunday. August 24th. I have to go back to school tomorrow. UGH school. It's not that I don't like school. It's the people who go there. All the stuck-up biches and arrogant pricks. All people care about is image. They don't realise that once they graduate 'best hair' or 'best dressed' won't matter. It's quite upsetting actually. A shame really. Like what is wrong with today's youth? I will never know. Maybe that's why education is so important. I attend high school at the one and only La Push High School. My personal hell. But on the bright side I only have 2 more years till I can graduate. I'm going into my Junior year this year. Just hopefully it goes better than this past one.

Jade, Eli, Scott, and myself were all out at the beach trying to enjoy the last day of our summer. We were all just laying out on the sand setting down our things. It wasn't the warmest day but it was still nice. The beach wasn't very crowded so we went and set up camp almost by the edge of the forrest near the cliffs. Once we were done setting up camp Jade plopped down on her purple towel.

"Tired already?" I asked. Today I wore a red tank top and jean shorts. My hair was in a high ponytail. I reached up and pulled it out. It slowly cascaded down my shoulders.

"Yeah" Jade said while slipping her vans off.

"Gee I wonder why?" Scott said sarcastically. And he was supposed to be the smart one. He must be suicidal by commenting on Jade's weight. Jade automatically sprung to her feet ang got in his face.

"What do you mean Scottie dog?" Jade snarled. Okay some fists are gonna fly.

"I mean that maybe if you lost some weight you wouldn't be so tired" OH MY GOD! He did not just say that...to Jade. Eli smacked Scott on the back of his head. Scott scowled in response.

"What was that for?"

"Rule number one. You NEVER comment on a girl's weight." Eli yelled. I could tell Eli just didn't want to break up a fight today. I looked up over to Jade and she had a smirk on her face and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh I need to lose some weight?" Jade asked.

"Yep" Scott replied. Jade's smirk widened. She then reacher the hem of her shirt and pulled it oof over her head so she was now in basket ball shorts and a bikini top. You could clearly see Jade's six-pack. She played soccer which allowed her to get the abs. Scott's eyes widened.

"Does this tell you I need to lose weight?" She asked.

"no" Scott replied looking down then back up at Jade. We were both satanding there now in our bikinis infront of the boys. Both Eli and Scott looked at each other and smirked.

"A free show?" Eli asked.

"For us? You shouldn't have!" Scott said. I glared along with Jade I walked up to Eli and gave him a whack on the arm.

"OW! Jeeze Nikki what the hell was that for?" He asked rubbing the soon-to-be welt.

"For being a perv" I stated I then turned around and hooked my arm with Jade's. We turned around and started to walk away.

"Where you going?" Scott asked.

"To the cliffs. Where the fuck would we go?" Jade asked sarcastically over her shoulder. I turned my head and saw the guys hurrying to get their shoes off as well as their shirts.

The view from the cliff was beautiful. The horizon was breath taking. The water seemed to just sparkle in the sun. The guys and Jade had already jumped and were having a splash fight at the bottom.

"Hey Nikki you jumping?" Eli asked.

"Yeah come on Niks!" Scott yelled. I always jumped but I always had anxiety about doing it. I just told them I'd be down in a minute and they continued their little 'war'. I kept looking down. I was on the edge looking at the horizon when there were a whole bunch of whistles behind me. I turned my head and saw my worst nightmare. The 'pack'. The pack were a group of guys that were the most popular in school. They were also Sam Uley's minions. The worst part was they were all hot, tall, and muscular. The guys were all in jean cut offs and were shirtless, their eight-packs on display for the world to see. I was beginning to feel self conscious, I was alone on a cliff in a bikini. My favorite bikini. It was white with neon paint splatters on it. I turned my head and looked down at the water where my friends were. they were still fighting with water to notice me. I suddenly felt someone standing next to me. Their body heat almost gave me chills. I looked up and saw the person staring at me. I looked and saw big brown eyes staring into my green ones. This person was the last one I would expect.


	2. Anger

**Disclaimer- Sadly I do not own twilight. Only Nikki and her friends.**

Nikki's point of view:

I looked up and there he was. Paul Walker. I mean what could he possibly want with me? He's never spoken to me before. Correction, once in 6th grade he asked me for a pencil. He never noticed me in scholl before. Why is he standing close to me then? I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and was instantly filled with warmth. As I looked at him I saw his face go through an array of emotions. First there was shock, next was surprise, third was awe, and fourth was...love? I swear this kid looked as if he just saw the sun for the first time in his life. It was kinda wierd. As I blushed and looked down I hear his friends say things like, 'Oh my god!' , 'Paul? Really?', 'Finally!', and my personal favorite, 'Ha! I knew it! Now you owe me 5 bucks'. I mentally laughed and looked back to meet his gaze. He was still looking at me with adoration in his big eyes. I then noticed a bigg russet hand come towards me.

"Hi, I'm Paul" He said. I already knew his name but I might as well be nice to him.

"My name is Nicolette but people usually call me Nikki" I said grasping his hand. It was HUGE. Not to mention insanely warm. I saw him smile at me then he looked a little worried.

"Nikki why are you here all alone?" He asked. I looked around and realised that my friends were still in the water. I must've forgot about them for a second.

"Oh no I'm not alone my frien-" I was cut off mid sentence by an obnoxious yell coming from non other than Jade.

" Hey bitch!We're leaving it's getting kinda dark." I heard a low growl and looked around for a dog. I din't find any. Weird... I then looked at the horizon. The sun was setting and the orange and pink clouds looked really beautiful. I looked at Pul and then back to Jade. Behind her I saw an angry looking Eli and a stupid looking Scott. Sometimes he was a real retard. I then made eye contact with Paul again.

"Those are my friends. I'm sorry but I have to leave." I said. I saw his expression turn from happy to sad and desperate.

"Do you have to?" Paul asked looking into my eyes. I swear he was looking straight into my soul.

"Yeah I have a curfew. Plus school starts tomorrow." I said.

"What school are you attending?" His voice sounded anxious.

"La Push High School." I said.

"Me too."

"I know that. I've known who you are since 2nd grade. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said smiling sweetly.

"Wait you know who I am?" He asked exasperated. I just nodded my head.

"How could I have not noticed you?" He asked more to himself then to me.

"I tend to blend into the shadows." I shrugged.

"Still I could've totally seen you. More like should've seen you" He said.

"Yeah well..." I said letting my voice drift.

"I guess I'll meet you at school tomorro-" Paul was cut off By Jade. did I mention she has no patience. It's like if she wants something she's gonna get it then and there. Right now she wants me.

"Who the hell are you?" Jade asks linking her arm with mine.

"I'm Paul Walker." He said looking annoyed.

"It was a rhetoricall question dumb ass. I know who you are." Jade sneered. I don't know why but Jade has always had a strong resentment for Paul and his little, well not so little 'minions'. I looked at Paul and he was starting to shake. He looked so pissed at Jade. She's only saying this to protect me. If looks could kill, Jade would be 6 feet under. I then saw two of the boys walk up to Paul and put their hands on his forearms. I reconised them as Embry Call and Quil Ateara.

"Calm down Paul" Quil said.

"Yeah man, You know what would happen if you let your anger get the better of you."Embry said. Paul's shaking subsided when he looked at me. His eyes softened at the realization. He obviously knew something that I didn't. But what I do know is that I never want to be around him when he's mad.

"Well it was nice metting you Paul and friends but we need to get going." Jade said dragging me away from him. The farther we walked the more of a pain there was in my chest.

"See you later Paul!" I shouted over my shoulder. I then saw him run back into the forrest with his buddies behind him. Putting on my clothes I felt numb. Like there was a huge gap in my heart and it...hurt. For some unknown reason I wanted to be near Paul again. WAlking back to the car me and Jade saw that Scott nd Eli were already in Eli's trusty hearse. Scott was sitting in the back, Eli in the driver's seat. I walked to the door and slid into the leather seats while Jade climbed in the back. When Eli started the car I was bombarded with questions.

"What was that about?" Jade asked.

"Yeah why were you talking to him?" Eli said the word 'him' with much distaste.

"I was just looking at the view from the cliffs when him and his friends came out of the woods. He came up and started talking to me." I said looking out my window.

"More like deciples" Scott snickered.

"He's not that bad. And why do you guys care so much?" I asked.

"Not to bad? Nikki he looked like he was gonna explode." Jade said exasperated.

"Well maybe if you didn't go running your mouth to him..." I let my voice drift off.

"What he was being stupid. You know how much I hate stupidity." Jade said almost whinning.

"Trust me I know first hand" Scott said rubbing the back of his head like he just got smacked by Jade.

"Why the fuck are you defending him?" Eli said clearly aggitated that I didn't find anything wrong about Paul. When I tried to think of something bad I would get the look in his eyes that he gave me.

"Maybe because he didn't do anything and you're just bashing on him?" I said kinda pissed.

"So what are you just his new best friend?" Eli asked.

"No. But I'm willing to be his friend." I said.

"Yeah I bet he's just using you for sex. You know how he is. Ans once he fucks you he's gonna dump you." Eli said. What Eli said hit kinda hard. Paul was a player. He would slepp with at least 4 different girls a week. It was just kinda...sad.

"Why do you fucking care so much?" I asked him with venom laced in my voice.

"Why do I care? Why do I care? Maybe because I don't wanna have to pick up the pieces when he brakes you. You're screwed up enpugh as it is. I don't want him to make you worse." Eli said while his voice was rising. What he said hit hard. We were parked outside my house. When he said that I heard Jade gasp and Scott looked shocked.

I couldn't help but let a few tears escape and whimper. Eli noticed this and his features softened. He tried to pull me to him but I smacked his hands away.

"Get over your self Eli. Fuck you!" I yelled before stepping out of his car.

"No wait Nikki I didn't mean it I was just mad that you were talking to that bast-" I cut him off rudely.

"Save it douche bag!" I yelled at him before flipping him off. I turned around and started walking up my driveway. I heard Eli yell the word Fuck really loud before speeding off. I walked up my to my house and looked in the window. My parents weren't home as usuall. I grabbed my keys and took them out of my back pocket. I put them in the lock and unlocked the door. I was about to close the door whan I heard a pained howl of a wolf from the woods outside my house. I slammed my door and locked it. Two things were on my mind the rest of the night. Paul, and Eli.

**How was this? Review please**


	3. Jealousy

**Hello readers sorry for the delay but the new chapter for Over Looked Beauty is here. So hopefully you like it. Here is chapter 3.**

**DISCLAIMER-I don't own twilight because if I did why would I be posting on here?**

Nikki's point of view:

I woke up the next morning like shit. All because one wolf thought it would be funny to howl at the moon all night in the woods behind my house. I mean seriously? Doesn't it know that I had school the following day? Well of coarse it doesn't it's a wolf...unless it's stalking me. _Nikki let's not be ridiculous._ My conscious told me. Of coarse the wolf isn't stalking me. I would know if it was. Oh my God i'm retarded! Why can't I have normal thoughts like a normal person? Why must I think of stalking wolves? I mean Jesus Christ!

I groaned and woke up at the sound of my I pod dock blasting the song 'Letting Go' By Sean Kingston and Nicki Minaj. I groaned again and rolled over. Too bad for me that I landed on the floor. I hissed as the cold hardwood floor came in contact with my cheek. By that point I was wide awake and with a migrane. I then rolled over and sat up. My head hurt. As I was sitting there the memories of yesterday came with full force. Paul walker talked to me. And Eli was pissed. I can't help but feel Eli was pissed because he was jealous. But that's my personal opinion. It's logical that Eli was jealous because I heard from the grapevine *Cough* Jade*Cough* said he liked me. But you never know if it's true if it comes from Jade. I'm flattered and all though. Like I mean Eli is a looker. He has a nice body with abs and muscles and emerald eyes I could get sucked into by their beauty, but the way he acted when I was talking with Paul kinda bugged me. Like it makes me think that he doesn't like me talking to Paul or any other guys. And if he's gonna be that clingy if we're in a relationship then it won't work. Trust me when I'm in a relationship I wear the pants. Not the guy. Like if I date a hot guy I can't deal with all the fake blond sluts throwing themselves at him. I know what you're all thinking 'Ohh she's just a controlling and jealous bitch'. I may be a bitch sometimes but I sure as hell don't get jealous. I get territorial. Like how would you like it if some ho was on your man. No I don't think you would.

I finally manged to get off the cold stone floor to look at the clock. 6:35. Okay so I have almost 2 hours since school starts at 8:30. I scurried to the bathroom in the hall before my 13 year old sister Natalia got it first. She always takes forever because she insists she shave every unwanted hair on her arms, legs, and pits. Not to mention in the morning she's a snail in the morning. Once in the bathroom I loccked the door, and turned on the heater and shower. I then proceeded to strip from my pj's. Standing naked in the mirror I studdied my appearence. My boobs had gone from a 36 B to a 38 C in 3 months. I had lost some weight not that I neede to but I did. My contacts are gone and I can now see 20x20. My long brown locks had been trimmed making it's length to my belly button instead of my ass. I now had abs. A 6 pack to be exact. Jade helped with that while chasing me down the beach for hours a day. My nails had been painted a nice baby pink color. I also had bangs now so I couldn't just hide my face completely. I was shocked I didn't look like me. I then walked into the shower where the water was steaming.

In the showere I sighed in comtempt as the stinging hot beads of water were hitting my back. It untensed the muscles in my back and kneeded out the knot in my neck. After standing in the water doing nothing for like 5 minutes I reached for my shampoo and conditioner. The scent was vanilla. My favorite. After washing up I stepped out of the shower and drapped a towel over my wet body and wrapped my hair up. I put my pj's in the hamper and walked out of the bathroom.

I shivered as the cold air of LaPush hit my skin when I was walking in the hallway. I then saw Natalia groggily walk out of her room.

"Did you use all the hot water?" She asked me whilst rubbing her deep brown eyes.

"Yep." I said. "You snoose and you lose." I said nudging her with my wet elbow. Natalia huffed and walked towards the humid bathroom muteering the word "Bitch" under her breath, but I heard it.

"What did you just say?" I asked hands on my hips. She widened her eyes and backed away a step because she knew that if she called me a name or insulted me, That I would hit her. It doesn't matter if I'm in a towel dripping wet, I will still hit her.

"Uhh I-I-I sa-said I-I have an i-i-itch." She stuttered.

"That's what I thought you said." I spat before walking the 15 feet to my room.

I walked into my room and turned on the light. I watched as it lit up my orange room. I then pranced to my under wear droor. I picked out my magenta push-up bra and my navy blue and white polka dot panties. Once I had something on I walked over to my closet. Walking over I sangged a look at the time. 7:05. So it's been a half hour. I looked in my closet for about 7 minutes before picking an outfit. I decided on wearing a purple V-neck t-shirt, black distressed skinny jeans, and a teal hoddie I got from Forever21. Once clothed I put on my gray converse and walked over to my vanity. I put on some eyeliner, mascara, and clear lip gloss. I then chose my necklace that has a heart made out of silver that went to my belly button. I then took my hair brush and brushed my knotted brown hair. I blow dried and straightened my hair before adding my neon green beany. I looked in the mirror and gasped. I don't mean to sound self-centered but I looked capital H-O-T! I was sure to get attention now. And a boyfriend 2 since 6 th grade needs to be improved. Even Natalia has had more boyfriend than me and she's going into eigth grade. BUt now I was sure that I wouldn't be a nobody any more. I was sure I would get some attention. Because in LaPush everybody knows everybody but they never knew me.

After checking myself out I headed downstairs to the kitchen. I was immediately hit with the scent of coffee and pancakes. Yum. I pranced to the kitchen and sat down at the tabel ignoring the annoyed glances I was getting from Natalia.

"Morning mom morning dad." I said happily as I was putting 2 pancakes on my plate and drowning them in syrup. What...? It tastes better. My dad looked up from his news paper ans smiled while my mom put down her coffee cup and smiled.

"Good morning Nikki" They said in unison. Before going back to their morning routine.

After my breakfast I cleaned my plate and grabbed my back pack and lunch before jogging out the door. I decided I didn't want any of Eli's shit first thing in the morning so I walked to school. The trek was peaceful with out any screamo music. The weird thing was the music I've become so accustom to, I didn't want. Weird...

I arrived at school at school at 8:15. 15 minutes till homeroom. What to do, what to do? As I was walking up the driveway to LaPush High I was getting lots of attention. Girls were snickering and guys were either gawking or whistleing. I honestly felt like I was on dispaly for the world to see. It felt good. Like I had power. As I was nearing the front I saw Jacde, Eli, and Scott, comparring schedules. Eli looked up and waved for me, but I was still pissed so I just glared and fliped him off. He looked a little hurt but it faded away when Scott started talking to him. I was just 30 feet away from the front steps when I saw the 'pack' sitting and goofing around at a picnic tabel. I tried to ignore them but as I passed I couldn't help but stare at the hunks of man. I finally passed them and had my hand on the handel when there was a loud wolf whistle. I turned my head in the direction of the boys. And you won't even believe who shouted my name.

**How was this chapter? You like it? Have any suggestions? Review and let me know.**


	4. Strange Behavior

**Hello Fanfictioners! Sorry I haven't updated this story in like forever. My apologies I've been busy and has had writers block for this story. But anyway here is chapter 4 of Over Looked Beauty.**

Nikki's point of view:

There was Paul freaking Walker calling my name and waving his hands in the air like a mad man. I could see all his friends laughing at his antics. What the hell? Why does he want me? Nicolette Marie DeMouchi. I mean he was the 'Rico Suave' of La Push high. The player. He was the guy every boy wanted to be and the guy every girl wanted to be with. Why does he want me over there?

"NIKKI! OVER HERE! OVER HERE!" He yelled. I felt my face heat up as all the eyes were on me. I could feel the guy's jealousy, the girl's hatred, and Eli's anger. After mumbling something even I didn't understand I walked over there. My head down and embarrassed and my coverse covered feet dragging.

I got to their table and stood in front of it. Paul was smiling while his friends were snickering. I noticed a boy I knew by the name of Seth Clearwater sitting there and goofing off. I smiled at them all. Paul smiled wider, stood up, and ran towards me. And before you could say "Flying monkey" I was in his arms and being held tightly to his chest. His hard and muscular chest if I do say so myself. Being found crushed to his chest I replied a stunned "Oh hello there."

Not knowing what else to do, I patted his back awkwardly. I swear he just held me tighter and sighed.

"Paul," I wheezed. "can't breath. Have asthma." Which I did and he was crushing my lungs from getting any air. He let go immediately and put his warm hands on my face examining me with worried eyes.

"I'm so sorry Nikki. I didn't mean to do that. Come sit down." He said before letting go of my face and holding my hand dragging me to the table. He sat down first and there was no more room left. Him noticing this wraps his arms around my waist and sits me down in his lap cradling me to his chest and putting his own head on top of mine. It felt nice. Whoa, whoa , whoa. What was I saying. He just hugged me and then sat me in his lap. What the hell. Even though I like the way his arms wrapped around me it was still uncomfortable. I mean I just met him met him yesterday. I guess the shock showed on my face because everyone at the table burst out laughing. Noticing Seth across the table I decided to talk to him. I grew up around him and his family. Nice boy he is. His sister Leah though bitter, was actually one of my best friends.

"Hey Seth. Do you think your mom could send some more of those amazing chocolate cookies over? My dad has been nagging my mom to ask." I said looking at him. He smiled his boyish smile.

"Yeah I think she could. I'll ask her when I get home. Oh and Nikki, Leah has been asking about you. She wants top see her 'mini me'." Seth responded.

"Tell her I want to see her too and to come over. I miss my sissy." I said. I then felt Paul's arms tighten and heard a growl. What the hell was that? Was there another stray dog? Looking around I didn't see anything.

"Is there a dog anywhere? I just heard a growl." I guess they must have had some inside joke between them because they cracked up laughing.

"Yeah! Paul!" Some guy in my grade named Embry Call yelled and they laughed even harder. Once they composed themselves I turned to Embry.

"That's wasn't nice. Oh and Embry comedy isn't for you." I said looking away. That caused another round of laughter to go around the table. Taking out my phone and looking at the time I saw that there were 10 minutes left I still didn't get my schedule.

"Hey guys I need to go get my schedule I don't have it yet." I said trying and failing to get out of the clinging grip that is Paul.

"Oh I hope you don't mind but I got it for you." Paul said handing it to me. He got it for me? I think I'm capable of walking into the office and picking up a piece of paper. So you can imagine how creepy it must be for me to hear he had got it foe me. Even though it was kinda creepy I thought it was sweet. Kinda. I just didn't understand this. He gave me hugs, sat me on his lap, held me, AND got my schedule without me asking? It kinda makes me wonder what he would do if I DID ask him. What was with this behavior?

I mean he hasn't noticed me before. We've never spoken. So why now? Why want me to sit with him now? Of all the time he's had to notice me, why now?

**There you have it. Chapter 4. Sorry it's so short I only had like 20 minutes. So I rushed in getting it done. But did you like it? Once again I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I will try to update this regularly. ~Amanda~**


End file.
